herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Starscream7
Welcome Hi, Starscream7! Thanks for your edit to the Hero Factory mission Ticker reports July 2010 page. On behalf of the admins and the rest of the community, welcome to Herofactopedia! I hope you enjoy your time here, because a happy community of editors working together is what has made us the largest and first Hero Factory wiki on the net. Do take a look at our rules so as to know what and what not to do. Remember, a good editor is a smart editor! Also, we are affiliated with the Bionicle/Hero Factory fan group Wiki Metru. If you haven't done so already, please do go and join our forums for some healthy discussion! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, and happy editing! -- KennyWhee (Talk) 14:29, July 30, 2010 Reports I need to ask, how are these mission reports and ticker reports important? I don't believe that I see any canon story in them, I don't even believe the staff have approved these pages. Cirvihi 16:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Cirvihi, this is Starscream7. I think your question is a good one. These characters are NOT important but the reason i am doing this is to preserve the missions. The staff did no approve these pages, but they are still hero factory information and though they are not canon, the ticker is and what is behind the ticker isn't true. I thank you for your comment. alright. but do me a small favor, and please ask the staff about these pages. true, it is hero factory info, but there are certain things we don't have pages for, and for good reason. plus, you've put your name on the pages when others don't . the staff will either delete your pages, or revamp them so that they work. Cirvihi 17:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Cirvhi. The name thing you are right on, but how do ask the staff? I know that i need to, and i am deleting my name on the articles for you :). Ticker Hi Starscream. Regarding your query, please put all your information on single page called Hero Factory Ticker News. I and the other staff will then proceed to deletethenother pages once you have left me a message on my talkpage. Thanks for your interest! [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 02:30, August 1, 2010 (UTC) That sounds like a swell idea. Starscream7, you're in charge of making the page. However, KennyWhee is in charge of it afterwards, though i'd advise working close with him on the page. Next time you have a page suggestion, mind running it by staff first? Thanks! Cirvihi 02:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) You've got it, Cirvihi. Kennywhee, I am going to place all of the information on a single page later on. I wrote this messgae at 11:20 AM. You've got it, Cirvihi. Kennywhee, I am going to place all of the information on a single page later on. I wrote this messgae at 11:20 AM Kennywhee, I have the 3 articles ready to be deleted. I left a deletable message on them saying that you are going to delete this page and it will become a new one. Thank you! If you're going to reply to him, please do it on his talk page rather than yours, as staff are busy and are unable to check everyones talkpage all the time. Thankyou! I'll delete the pages. PS sign your name with four of these ~. It also adds the date. [[User:Monasti|''-Monasti]] 20:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Apologies Upon evaluation of the pages, I notice that the reports end at 5th July 2010. With such a large amount of information missing, I will have to '''heavily reevaluate '''the existance of these pages, and will report back to you upon reaching a decision. In the meantime, I am prohibiting anyone from editing these pages yet. [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 00:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) WE are. This is a group of staff, not just you Kenny. I can demote you if I need to :P. In all seriousness, we will have a conclusion by the end of the week, hopefully. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti]] 09:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Kennywhee, Starscream7 didn't finish the article. It is going to be never ending until hero factory supposedly ends. I had an issue with copying and pasting them onto the edited article and i was slowed down. Kennywhee, Starscream7 didn't finish the article. It is going to be never ending until hero factory supposedly ends. I had an issue with copying and pasting them onto the edited article and i was slowed down. Decision After some deliberation, Monasti, Toa_Takanuva and I have decided that the pages are unnecessary and non-canon. You are free to make a subpage of your userpage to house this data, however, no article can be made. To make a subpage, simply create an article at User:Starscream7/(Your Page Name here). The articles will now be deleted. [[User:KennyWhee|'''KennyWhee]]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 10:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Advertising I'm not sure you should be advertising like that on this wiki. Therefore, I am giving you your first warning, and if you do anything like this again, you shall get your second. Be warned. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 09:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You have edited KennyWhee's user page without his permission, I have rolled back and you have your second warning. If you get a third, you have a temporary ban. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Burea]][[User talk:Monasti|ucrat of Herofactopedia]] 09:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Who whoa whoa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was editing back the stuff the best that i could! I wasn't trying to delete anything!!!!! In the meantime, i was starting a new wiki! Administrating I'm in Vietnam, so I can't type much. However, I would really suggest that you remember this. Cirvihi has been editing here before I have. He's worked his (sorry Kenny I had to censor that :/[[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]]) off for this wiki and has only just asked to be a mere sysop. There is no edit requirement but the edits need to be useful. Personally, if I was Boss of this here wiki, I wouldn't CARE what your edit count is on another wiki, least of all one you started yourself. Not that I have any prejudice against your wiki, but it's YOUR baby, you are going to love it. In all honesty, I can't see you being a sysop just yet, not because you are incapable, but because we already have four admins. Also, you have recieved two warnings almost one after another. This really doesn't look good for you. When I checked out your edits on my own userpage, I saw that you were the only one to edit after me, unlike your statement that "some random user" messed my page up. I'm not sure what to say. Furthermore, you're editing style isn't really yet up to spec, reading more like a magazine. Listen, Starscream. I have absolutely NO doubt that you have the stuff to become an admin in the due course of time. You have tons of enthusiasm, and you just need to back it up with more great edits and understanding of the rules. Oh, and do use a signature when writing a comment. Just use four of these ~. It really helps. -- [[User:KennyWhee|'''KennyWhee]]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 15:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Kenny has basically summed it up for me there. You need to get your act together. I can't promote people to admins when they have the most warnings out of everyone. It doesn't work like that. I promote dedicated people, who have worked hard already, not new editors who say they'll work hard in the future. Being an admin is a prize for helping, not a bargaining tool. As Kenny said, I have no doubt you have lots of articles on your wiki. But this isn't your wiki. This is Herofactopedia, which we run the way we see fit (and that fits into Wikias rules and guidelines). If you want to be an admin, you have to work you butt off for it. I don't even do as much work as some of the sysops do. They're nuturing it, and one of them will be my successor. 45 edits isn't enough in my opinion. I have 522 as of now. Says a lot. We have four admins, we need no more. Case closed. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 15:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Than come the rise of Starscream7 wiki, if you dislike my opinion. Well, I will prove it to you as if I am proving it to Preston Stormer himself, Monasti. I will edit and edit and not make it like an article being a magazine, or a video being a chermercial. I will prove to you that I can bring success to this wiki, even if I get have work piled over me. Starscream7 23:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 If you're going to reply to someone, do it on their talk page, not yours. I don't have time to check every talk page for replies, and neither does anyone else, I expect. And do it then. Just don't add loads of pictures to articles, and make sure your info is legit, and your grammar is perfect. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 12:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes Sir! : ) Starscream7 13:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Starscream7 Article Editing you're adding pictures that we don't need. Try to edit content or grammar rather than pictures. Myself and KennyWhee have been reverting edits for the past 2 hours of pictures we don't need. thanks![[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 14:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ? Sorry, I must have done something wrong. How do you know that they aren't? BTW sign your name with four of these ~ [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia''']] 14:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The blasters? Look at the Rotor image in the video on List of Hero Factory TV Show Episodes. He doesn't even have the gas spewing device.